Moment Of Truth
by LetMeWalkTheEarthWithYou
Summary: Spoiler Season 3/ But deep down, she knows it is the best thing he could have done./ Warning: Dark!


**Disclamer: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightfull owners.**

* * *

**Moment of Truth**

**.**

**.**

She tries to kill herself two months after Prank night-

_(She´s done)_

- and it´s the right thing to do.

_(It´s what she should have done at the beginning)_

It´s Alaric who finds her and shoves his fingers down her throat.

She fucking hates him-

but she´s too tired to fight.

_(And to be honest she´s glad he found her.)_

.

Two months later-

she´s still waiting.

Waiting for Klaus to come and take her.

She hates her life.

_(But she´s afraid to let go.)_

Stefan´s still a monster-

and Damon still tries to be the better man.

_(For her)_

She loves them both-

_(but she wishes she didn´t)_

and she will rot in hell for that.

_(She already knows)._

.

She tries to kill herself again-

_(She´s so done)_

a few months later.

Alaric finds her on the roof-

_(just in time)_

and wraps his arms around her.

_(He won´t let her go ever again)-_

She´s sure.

She hates him-

_(even more than she did before)_

- but all she can do is cry on his shoulder.

_(Maybe she won´t be able to stop ever again.)_

.

It happens three weeks later-

_(for the first time)_

_at midnight-_

on the kitchen counter.

They´re drunk and lonely and so messed up it´s not even funny anymore.

It´s selfish and wrong in so many ways –

but it feels so damn right.

(And it´s just what they need.)

_(It´s only an excuse through.)_

.

He can´t save her-

_(he was wrong)_

and she can´t save him-

_(she never thought she could)._

But he still gives her what she so desperately needs-

_(the only thing neither Stefan nor Damon can give her)_

a beating heart to lull her to sleep-

- and a taste of this life, she so desperately wants to live.

.

It happens nine months after Prank night-

_(Klaus is coming for her)_

but this time they´re ready.

It´s Mikael who ends it.

_(All of it.)_

It takes him one night-

and then it´s over for good.

.

Stefan leaves town a few weeks later-

_(he was right)_

_- he_ won´t be the same ever again.

_(At least not in her lifetime)._

And she´s not ready to become a Vampire.

_(They all know she never will)._

.

She tries to kill herself again-

_(third time´s a charm)_

but this times it´s Damon who finds her.

He´s there when she wakes up in the hospital-

_(she already knows something´s wrong)_

and tells her he´s going to leave town.

She begs him not to-

but he just kisses her goodbye.

"I hate you" she screams after him-

but Damon just smiles.

"One day you´ll understand."

(She hopes he´s right).

.

After graduation-

Alaric takes her as far away from Mystic Falls as he can-

_(Sweden)_

she can´t believe he´s serious.

But deep down-

she knows it´s the best thing he could have done.

_(For her)._

_(And maybe for him too)._

And so she stays with him-

_(she couldn´t have left him anyway)_

because she´s already falling for him.

.

She becomes a doctor-

_(just like her father was)_

and for the first time in years she´s proud of herself.

It´s her first day at work-

when Alaric asks her to marry him.

She smiles-

_(she already thought he would never ask)_

and a year later she becomes his wife.

.

When she gives birth to their first child-

she sees Damon again.

It´s something around midnight when she wakes up-

_(in her hospital bed)_

- and he´s right beside her.

"He´s beautiful," he whispers,

looking at the bundle of joy in her arms.

"That´s the reason I left,"

_(he tells her with a smile on his face)_

- and finally she understands.

_(He was right all along)._

.

They´re having three kids-

_(Boys)_

and they look just like ´Ric.

Elena´s entirely happy-

and glad she´s alive.

_(Maybe for the first time in her whole life)_

But sometimes-

_- she misses him through-_

(- Damon -).

_(She knows a part of her always will.)_

.

But when she takes a look at her kids-

and the man she loves so much-

_(she´s thankful)._

Thankful for the life she´s living.

_(Living because of him)._

And deep down she knows a part of him will never leave her-

(like he promised her in the parlor a long time ago.)

She has her own family now-

(just because of him)

_(and she´ll always will)_

_- no matter what._

And she would always-

_- always-_

_(love)_

- owe him for that.

**.**

**.**

* * *

******Disclamer: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightfull owners.**


End file.
